Chieftain Avani
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 830315 |no = 8158 |element = Earth |rarity = ★★★★★ |cost = 20 |maxlv = 80 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 225 |animation_idle = 56 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 68, 75, 82, 89, 96, 105, 112, 119, 126, 133 |normal_distribute = 9, 9, 9, 9, 10, 10, 10, 10, 12, 12 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 68, 72, 76, 80, 84, 88, 92, 96, 100, 104, 108, 112, 116, 120, 123, 125, 128, 131, 134, 137 |bb_distribute = 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |description = The chieftain of a nomadic band of monster hunters. In an unforgiving land that had no place for the weak, the life of a Morokai is constantly fraught with peril and hardship. Having subdued a legendary Devil Scorpion single-handedly, Avani became the youngest hunter in Morokai history earn the title of "Master Hunter." Unlike most other warlords and chieftains who led through fear and intimidation, Avani possessed qualities rare of a Morokai. Her spirited disposition and fierce loyalty to those she called her friends earned her the adoration and respect of many. As her ring of allies grew larger, Avani and her companions formed the clan "Rih'alnase"--the children of the wind. |summon = Hmm? A rare beast you say? Wonderful! Let us make haste. What an adventure this will be! |fusion = For me? Aww, you're so sweet. So, what's this gift of yours? Rare materials? Perhaps a new venom? |evolution = | hp_base = 3507 |atk_base = 1429 |def_base = 1130 |rec_base = 1130 | hp_lord = 5011 |atk_lord = 2042 |def_lord = 1615 |rec_lord = 1615 | hp_anima = 5603 |rec_anima = 1457 |atk_breaker = 2200 |def_breaker = 1457 |def_guardian = 1773 |rec_guardian = 1536 |def_oracle = 1536 |rec_oracle = 1852 | hp_bonus = 500 |atk_bonus = 400 |def_bonus = 100 |rec_bonus = 100 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 30 |ls = Hunter's Tenacity |lsdescription = 20% boost to Atk & boost to Spark damage |lsnote = 50% boost |lstype = Attack |bb = Briar Gust |bbdescription = 20 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes, probable BB gauge boost during Spark & probable infliction of random status ailment |bbnote = 50% chance to fill 1~2 BC, 30% chance to inflict random aliment |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 20 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 22 |bbdc = 20 |bbmultiplier = 250 |sbb = |sbbdescription = |sbbtype = |sbbhits = |sbbaoe = |sbbgauge = |sbbdc = |sbbmultiplier = |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |ubbdc = |ubbmultiplier = |es = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = |evointo = 830316 |evomats1 = 50354 |evomats2 = 30133 |evomats3 = 60144 |evomats4 = 60144 |evomats5 = 830034 |evoitem = |evozelcost = 500000 |howtoget = *Rare Summon |notes = |addcat = Heroes of Eneroth |addcatname = Avani1 }}